


Twisting Table Talk

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [22]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Friends shooting the breeze, Guys Being Guys, Making fun of each other, Talking About The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which conversations end up going in surprising places.
Relationships: Brian Braddock & David Shield, Brian Braddock & Peter Parker, Brian Braddock & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, David Shield & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Peter Parker & David Shield, Peter Parker & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Twisting Table Talk

Twisting Table Talk

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

“Uh…David?” the young brunette looked up to see Peter holding up a bunch of fashion magazines. “Something you want to tell us?”

He blushed as Brian and Toshi chuckled. “They’re Liz’s,” he said. “She brought them over yesterday.”

“Ah,” Toshi smirked as Peter walked over, dropping the magazines on the table. “Was she…modeling for you?” David’s blush deepened, setting off another round of laughter.

Peter—the ass—started flipping through one of them. “Huh…these are kind of old.”

“Liz wanted to show me some of her favorite articles,” David mulishly replied, too late in realizing that silence was his best option.

“Sure,” Brian snickered, “you two just read the articles.”

Peter’s grin widened, only for him to frown a few more pages in. “Huh…that’s interesting.” He must have sensed David’s increasing ire, because he looked up and shook his head, “Oh, I’m not talking about what you and Liz might have gotten up to—but I will say that you should probably avoid doing…things…in places where guys with superpowered senses frequent.” David hoped Peter could sense what he wanted to do to him. “No, I’m talking about this model.” He tilted his head, “She looks…familiar.”

“Recognize a fan?” Toshi asked.

“Please,” Peter scoffed, peering closer at the magazine, “all these women started blending together after the first few years.”

“…I hope you realize how much of an ass that makes you sound,” Toshi said with an arched brow. Peter blew a raspberry in response.

Their friend, then huffed, scratching his head, “Seriously, there’s something weirdly familiar about this girl.” He dropped the magazine on the table, revealing the mystery model. David recognized her—rather, her dress. He fought to keep another blush off his face.

Toshi looked at the woman, before shrugging. Brian, however, sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes. Then he snapped his fingers, “I don’t believe it—that’s Betsy!”

David frowned, “Betsy…your sister?”

“Yeah!” Brian nodded, a disbelieving grin on his face.

Toshi leaned forward, “Your sister’s…a model?”

“Used to be—spent half-a-year touring the world with a fashion label back when we were sixteen.” Brian pulled out his wallet, taking out what David recognized as a picture of him and his siblings—Betsy, his twin sister, and Jaime, their older brother. He pointed to Betsy in both photos, “Look! Sure, she’s a bit touched up in the magazine, but that’s Betsy!”

“Huh,” David sat back into his seat, “small world.”

“No shit,” Peter snorted. “What’s she doing now?”

“She’s a charter pilot—but I think Jamie’s been suggesting that she join the family business by…” he let out a breath, “I don’t know, charting shipping routes or something.”

“‘The family business’?” David repeated, “First I’m hearing of this.” Toshi nodded in agreement.

“Ah,” Brian waved a hand, “it’s nothing.”

Peter huffed, “I wouldn’t call supplying half of the United Kingdom’s defense contracts ‘nothing’.”

“Well it’s nothing to _me_ ,” Brian clarified above David and Toshi’s startled exclamations. “I never cared for the family business—even before I started putting on spandex and looking for trouble. Jamie’s always had a handle on it,” he looked down, growing somber, “and my parents before him.”

David squirmed a bit in his seat as Toshi and Peter sent Brian empathetic glances—he never failed to feel awkward over the fact that he was the only one among his friends that wasn’t an orphan.

Thankfully, the mood was dispelled by Brian saying, “Still, I’ve no intention of joining Jamie. Course, I don’t really know what I’m going to do instead.”

“Punch out that Murry fellow?”

“His name’s Merlin,” Brian playfully glared at Toshi, “and he hasn’t done anything worth beating him up over.” The Japanese man rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “But at least _I’m_ not taking only general education courses.”

Toshi clicked his tongue, “I’m still feeling things out!”

“Too bad there’s not a degree for ‘Feeling Things Out’,” David chuckled, which evolved into full on laughter at the glower his friend sent his way.

“Ah, don’t give him too hard of a time,” Peter playfully shoved David, “not like he needs a degree; as soon he gets back to Japan, he’s for life!”

“It’s not that easy,” Toshi grumbled.

“Ah,” Brian leaned forward, rubbing his fingers together, “but that Gran fellow, he’s greasing some wheels for you, right? Guaranteeing you a job with the Japanese government?” Toshi blushed, telling them all they needed.

“He’s got it better than me,” Peter said. He scoffed, “Hell, all of you have got it better than me! Brian, you’ve got connections through your family—don’t deny it—Toshi’s got an in with the government. David,” Peter gestured to him, “I know you’ve been getting calls from Horizon Labs. Me?” he pointed to himself, clicking his tongue and leaning against a wall, “I’ve got nothing!”

David blinked, sharing disbelieving stares with Toshi and Brian. “Peter…you’re one of the smartest guys in ESU. Got some of the highest grades this place has seen!”

“I’ve also got the worst attendance record in ESU history,” he countered. “My grades—stellar as they are—just barely keep me in the school’s good graces. And as much as companies care for smarts, they _love_ punctuality.” He huffed bitterly, “Even with the Bugle I’m just a freelancer—Jolly Jonah sure as hell wouldn’t tolerate such flaky behavior with someone officially on his payroll.”

“Well,” Brian cleared his throat, “You could always sto—”

“Don’t,” Peter cut him off. His voice was soft, but the steel underlying it prevented any further discussion on the topic.

David wet his lips, “That’s actually something I’ve been wondering for a while now, about you three.” The Heroes gave him their attention. “Do long do you all…plan on being Heroes?”

“‘Until Merlin gets tired of me,” Brian said.

“Sixty’s around the age Heroes are able to retire in Japan,” Toshi answered.

“I don’t plan longer than a week ahead,” Peter shrugged. He scoffed at their askance stares, “What? I’m not an optimist, I know my odds.”

“Peter, c’mon,” Toshi chuckled, his smile tight, “that’s not funny.”

“I know it isn’t,” Peter shrugged once more. “But it’s not like I’m bulletproof or able to consciously boost my metabolism to heal myself,” he gestured to Brian and Toshi respectively. “I’m good— _very_ good,” he added, just a touch smug, “but I’m not invincible. Someday, I’m going to bite it. Maybe I’m too slow, or someone else is too fast, or there’s too many things happening at once—whatever it is, something’s going to trip me up eventually. I can only pray that I’ll die doing something good.”

David—having never really considered the idea that Heroes were still people that could _die_ –gulped, looking down at his hands. But he did sneak glances at Toshi and Brian. The former was clenching his fists so tightly that his arms were shaking, face pinched in a chaotic mix of grief and rage. Brian was more composed, but the sorrow in his eyes was clear for all to see.

Eventually, the British Hero took a deep breath, “Peter…are you—”

“Suicidal?” Brian just nodded. “No—I mean, I go out in freezing weather in nothing but spandex and a pair of long johns, but I’m not _planning_ to die. But if it happens…” he trailed off with a soft sigh.

Toshi broke the silence next, gesturing the open magazine on the table and giving them a faltering smile, “Can we get back to either making fun of David or marveling at the fact that Brian’s sister is a model?”

“ _Was_ a model,” Brian corrected him.

“Hey,” Peter held out his hands, “once a model, always a model.”

“You speaking from experience?” David asked, eager to put a pin in their morbid conversation.

“I’ve crashed my fair share of high society galas. In fact, a lot of those women—” he paused, biting his bottom lip, “…Never mind. I don’t want to get you guys all depressed again.”

“Please don’t,” Toshi said, slumping in his seat.

“Back to mocking David?” Brian asked.

“Agreed!” Toshi and Peter readily declared.

“Hey!” David frowned, “Why gang up on me? Peter’s got a girlfriend too! And they are _way_ worse than Liz and me!”

“Yeah,” Toshi nodded, face split into a wide grin, “but Peter has a rather flashy way to shut us up if we talk shit about Gwen.”

“I’ve done worse for less!”

“Assholes, all three of you,” David mock-scowled, mood lifting at his friends’ laughter.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: This was supposed to be a light-hearted romp about the absurd history of the Braddock family. Instead it turned into…this. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
